In Your Heart
by JewelHuntress316
Summary: Everyone goes to the new amusement park to have some fun! But will everything change after that?


**Shugo Chara-In Your Heart Chapter 1**

Amu Hinamori and her friends (Including Utau and Ikuto) were heading to the amusement park for some fun. The Charas had gone off somewhere but promised to meet them back at the fountain in 3 hours.

As they headed into the amusement park, Utau took Ikuto's arm. " Where should we go, Ik-u-to?" She giggled.

"Hey Utau, Get off of me." Ikuto said calmly.

"B-But!" Utau protested. "I haven't seen you in SUCH a long time!" She pouted.

"I hate to break this (actually, I don't mind), but let's go on some thrills!" Rima exclaimed, as she pointed to a tall, fast roller coaster.

"Cool with me." Kukai grinned.

"No one was asking you." Utau sighed.

"Shut up, guys." Rima grunted.

"See, this is why Amu likes ME more." Nagihiko said.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Rima demanded.

"Oh, you guys," Amu nervously said. "S-stop it."

As they went into the amusement park, the group was separated by a crowd that was following a band.

Amu was with Ikuto, Yaya with Kairi, Rima with Nagihiko, Utau and Kukai, and Tadase (Sorry, Tadamu fans!)

Yaya & Kairi:

Yaya sighed. "We lost them. I guess it's just you and me."

"Pardon me?" Kairi jumped a little.

"Yea." Yaya looked suspicious. "We'll call them and tell them to meet us at the fountain in three hours."

"K-kay." Kairi wrung his hands nervously.

Yaya smiled. "Come on, Mr. Class president! Race you too the merry-go-round!" She ran toward the merry-go-round.

"I shall never lose!" Kairi yelled.

Rima and Nagihiko:

Rima and Nagihiko went over to the cotton candy booth in silence.

"I can't believe I'm stuck with YOU. Why of all people YOU?" Rima scowled.

Nagihiko grinned. "Aww, don't be like that, Ri-ma-tan."

"Don't call me that."

"What? You mean Ri-ma-tan?"

Rima just glared at him as they got to the cotton candy booth.

"Two cotton candies, please." Rima said.

"Ahh. I see you two are a couple." The cotton candy booth guy observed.

"NO. WAY." Rima grunted.

'I'll pay." Nagihiko offered.

"Thanks, but I'll pay for mine, and you'll pay for yours." Rima said crisply.

There was a minute of awkward silence as the two of them paid and took their cotton candies to a bench and sat down.

Rima sat down silently as she stared at a roller coaster

"Let's have some fun on rides!" Nagihiko said.

"No… Way…"Rima looked at him like he had rabies.

"Let's talk about you!"

"No."

"Let's eat!"

"You eat."

"Let's doing something at least."

"No way. That's gross."

"That's not what I met."

"Shut up."

"Okay."

Amu and Ikuto:

"What should we do?" Ikuto asked Amu.

"Let's go… rock-climbing." Amu suggested.

"Okay." Ikuto shrugged.

They headed off.

When they got to the mountain, it was half an hour already.

They got ready; pulling out all the equipment and their safety helmets, shoulder pads, etc.

"This is going to be so fun!" Amu grinned.

"I guess…" Ikuto said.

Amu started climbing, and Ikuto followed. Soon, they got to the top.

"Wow, the view is AMAZING!" Amu exclaimed.

"It's so easy to impress little kids." Ikuto sighed.

"What did y-" Amu started, but her foot slipped and she fell.

"Hey!" Ikuto shouted. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine!" Amu yelled. She was dangling in the air, and her rope had caught her.

Until, the rope snapped. "IKUTO!" Amu's voice faded.

Utau and Kukai:

Utau sighed. "I SO wanted to be with IK-U-TO! Better yet, be stuck and alone with him!"

"Hey, I'm good to!" Kukai said jokingly.

"Not at all." Utau sighed.

"Wanna go see the circus or something?"

"I guess."

Kukai grinned. "Come on, than!" They headed off.

As they got to the circus, the show started. They climbed onto the bleachers and sat down.

"This is so boring." Utau grumbled. "It's not even funny."

Kukai was too busy laughing to notice.

Utau watched Kukai laugh and smiled. _This was actually kind of fun. _Utau thought_. I mean, who couldn't have fun with Kukai around? Bonus: He's cute! _

_WAIT. NO, NO, NO! _Utau thought in horror. _I like IKUTO. Don't I?_

Tadase

Tadase felt alone and helpless. Everyone was separated in pairs, but hi-.

'TADASE-KUN!" Someone tackled him.

"Morcerf-San! (AKA: Lulu)" Tadase said in surprise. "What brings you here?"

"Well, everyone is enjoying the amusement park, right?" Lulu laughed. "What about you?"

Tadase sighed. "Me? I was…well, I just got separated from my friends."

"How about we hang out _together, then?" _ Lulu looked hopeful.

"Sure, Morcerf-San." Tadase smiled a bit awkwardly at Lulu.

"Great!" Lulu beamed.

"Where do you want to go?"

"How about the roller coaster?"

"Sure!"

Then they ran off.

Yaya and Kairi:

After trying many rides, Kairi suggested the haunted house. As a warrior, it was his "duty" to train and not be scared of anything.

Yaya froze and slowly turned toward Kairi's direction. "T-the haunted h-house… y-y-you say… h-h-huh? W-what… a g-g-good choice… but… um…a-are you S-S-SURE?"

"Of course, why not?" Kairi pushed his glasses into place.

"WAHH! HAUNTED HOUSES ARE SCARY!" Yaya wailed.

Kairi looked a bit surprised at her outburst. "It's okay. You can hold my hand if you want." He smiled and held out his hand.

Yaya wiped her eyes and took his hand.

Rima and Nagihiko:

"Do it again!" Rima's eyes shone.

They were now at the game center. Somehow, Nagihiko had convinced Rima to play a few games and go for some rides.

"Oh?" Nagihiko smiled mischievously. "I thought you didn't want to do anything."

"Just one more time!" Rima begged. She put on her puppy dog look.

"Alright." Nagihiko sighed. "Which one?"

"The panda! You can do that, right? It's not too difficult, right?"

"Need you ask?" Nagihiko moved the hand in the machine and grabbed the panda.

"Wow!" Rima cuddled with the panda. "Thanks!" She beamed.

Nagihiko smiled. "Nothings too hard for me." He said.

"Which ride next?" Rima giggled.

"Um… what about the boat one?"

"I was hoping you'd say that!"

They headed to that one.

They got on and sat down.

Nagihiko easily slipped on the seat belt.

But Rima fumbled with hers. She couldn't seem to get it on.

The people in charge were too lazy to check. "Everyone ready? Good." They started the boat and the boat started tipping (Part on the game.).

"Wait! Nagi-"Rima started.

But as she started to say something, the boat tipped and she slide and fell off and out of the boat.

The boat was about15 meters away from the ground. Maybe more, maybe less.

"Hey, Rima. Where are you?" Nagihiko asked confused.

"HERE!" Rima screamed. "HELP! I-"Rima hit the pavement.

Then Rima blacked out.


End file.
